winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 225
Face to Face with the Enemy is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The invasion of Shadow Haunt begins as Amentia's guard worm burrows a hole to Shadow Haunt for the Winx to travel through. Darkar and Dark Bloom prepare to open the gate to Relix but the Trix inform him that the Winx managed to get into Shadowhaunt, and Darkar wanted the Trix to use all their Gloomix power to power up the shadow monsters. They do so and feel exhausted. When they confront, Darkar he tells them that their services are no longer required. As the Winx struggle to get into Shadowhaunt, Darkar summons Kerborg and transforms him into another monster. The Winx manage to use convergence to beat the monsters and land in Shadowhaunt. The Winx are about to go find Darkar, but say farewell to the specialists. Flora and Helia share their first kiss, as Riven shows a lot of compassion towards Musa. Sky is worried, but Aisha tries to reassure him that everything will be okay. Upon entering, they discover that Darkar and Dark Bloom had left for Relix. They run into Kerborg's new form, an extinct Opticeratops. Kerborg overpowers them but the Winx are saved by Faragonda, Griffin and Codatorta. The Pixie Elders are with them. Major Events *Icy, Darcy, and Stormy exhaust their Gloomix powers. *Darkar dumps Icy, Darcy and Stormy for Dark Bloom. *Darkar and Dark Bloom enter the Realm of Relix. *During their farewell, Flora and Helia share their first kiss. Debuts *Opticeratops Characters *Winx Club **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna *Aisha *Faragonda *Saladin *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Darkar *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Discorda **Athena **Ninfea *Griffin *Codatorta *Opticeratops/Kerbog *Dark Bloom Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50 and 52 were used for the final Winx Club special "The Shadow Phoenix". Mistakes *When the Winx fly out of the Redfountain ship after they transform into their Winx form and before they transform into their Charmix forms, they are already in their Charmix forms. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Dark Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Sebastian Arcleus as Timmy *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Michael Alston Baley as Saladin Quotes "Bloom's my main witch now. As for you three, consider yourselves dumped." - Darkar when he dismisses the Trix. "It's composed of the same energy as the creature we fought back at Red Fountain." - Tecna about Kerbog's new form. '- Miss Faragonda:' "Everything is ready. Professor Griffin and I are heading to Shadowhaunt." '- Saladin:' "I'd like to go with you but my health prevents it. Take Codatorta." Videos 4Kids RAI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume